<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snoke and Palpatine have a boxing match on Jakku by Quinnster1428</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965814">Snoke and Palpatine have a boxing match on Jakku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnster1428/pseuds/Quinnster1428'>Quinnster1428</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Parody, Funny, Other, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnster1428/pseuds/Quinnster1428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My boyfriend and I play a "fanfiction game" where we write random prompts with two random characters. In the prompt no character names are mentioned. It is simply character A and Character B. After selecting the prompt we then pick character names out of a hat and we use those characters to write the fics. They are almost always parodies and are EXTREMELY dumb on purpose. That's the charm XD. We have 10 minutes to write the story.<br/>This prompt was "Palpatine and Snoke land on Jakku together"</p><p>(This was written before episode 9 was released...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884658</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snoke and Palpatine have a boxing match on Jakku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My boyfriend and I play a "fanfiction game" where we write random prompts with two random characters. In the prompt no character names are mentioned. It is simply character A and Character B. After selecting the prompt we then pick character names out of a hat and we use those characters to write the fics. They are almost always parodies and are EXTREMELY dumb on purpose. That's the charm XD. We have 10 minutes to write the story.<br/>This prompt was "Palpatine and Snoke land on Jakku together"</p><p>(This was written before episode 9 was released...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this was it. The fans had spoken.  The Force Awakens was met with critical acclaim. However, one complaint was heard around the world. </p><p>Who the fuck is Snoke and why should we care</p><p>JJ Abrams and Rian Johnson had many an argument in the writer’s room over who would be the big bad in the sequel trilogy.</p><p>Finally, after months of arguing and thousands of annoying facebook polls  Kathleen Kennedy said ENOUGH.</p><p>There would be a new way to decide the villain that would rule over the sequel trilogy. </p><p>Snoke and Palpatine would have a fight to the death in a boxing ring.</p><p>The match was set on Jakku. It was pretty ceremonial considering Rey is from Jakku and she would be facing off against one of them in the end.</p><p>Kathleen Kennedy’s private space jet picked up Snoke first. JJ was betting on Snoke. Snoke and JJ discussed future deals on origin stories and prequel graphic novels that would better elaborate on his story. All Snoke had to do was win the fight. </p><p>Kathleen Kennedy’s private space jet then went to the opposite end of the system to swing by Naboo to pick up Palpatine. </p><p>Snoke had heard rumors that the Emperor liked to vacation there in the summer time. God knows that bitch needs a tan.</p><p>The emperor walked steadily into the jet with a cane. He had a martini with a pink bendy straw in the other hand.</p><p>Snoke thought to himself that this was going to be easy.</p><p>Rian Johnson was betting on the Emperor. Kathleen Kennedy was betting on the one that could get her the most money.</p><p>Snoke and Palpatine sat across from each other on the jet and just stared into each other the entire time. Snoke became uneasy. Palpatine did not flinch once.</p><p>Once they landed on Jakku the two were quickly escorted into the ring. Thousands of Sequel Fans and Prequel Fans filled the stands. The Original trilogy fans were there but they wore paper bags over their heads so they could later deny that they attended. </p><p>Snoke sat in his corner. JJ and Kathleen Kennedy rubbed snokes shoulders. They gave him pep talks. His coach screamed words of encouragement from outside the ropes. Snoke couldn’t hear anything over the searing crowd. Snoke stared to the other end of the box to see Palpatine alone. He sipped his martini and waited. His eyes grew a bright yellow. Snoke was suddenly glad that his robes were golden, for he had just pissed himself.<br/>
The announcer called for all coaches to exit the ring. The match was about to begin.</p><p>Snoke stood opposite of Palpatine ready for anything.</p><p>Well, almost anything.</p><p>The bell dinged.</p><p>The emperor did not move. He only said “do it”</p><p>Suddenly snokes left leg vanished into thin air.</p><p>“what? No!” snoke said in his confusion.</p><p>The emperor smiled as he said “I AM THE SENATE”</p><p>Snoke’s entire lower body disappeared.<br/>
As his upper half hit the floor he could finally hear what the crowd was screaming </p><p>“PREQUELS PREQUELS PREQUELS”</p><p>Snoke looked up in horror as Palpatine said “Now, at the end, do you understand.”</p><p>Snokes entire being disappeared. JJ Abrams was sad. Rian johnson rejoiced. And Kathleen Kennedy gets all of her money.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>